Espiègleries au coin du feu
by Lady Cecilia Cornwell
Summary: Oups ; elle l’a encore fait ! Quoi donc ? Allumer un pauvre innocent ? Pourquoi risquer de se brûler les doigts à ce petit jeu ? Peut-être pour essayer de réchauffer son petit coeur de glace ... Parce qu'elle n'est qu'une poupée de glace, n'est-ce pas ?


Résumé : Oups ; elle l'a encore fait ! Elle vient encore d'allumer un pauvre innocent qui lui ramassait les livres qu'elle a fait tomber à dessein ... Pourquoi risquer de se brûler les doigts à ce petit jeu ? Peut-être pour essayer de réchauffer son petit cœur de glace ...

Genre : espiègleries au coin du feu

Rating : K

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre est inspiré de « Causeries au coin du feu », une série de discours radiophoniques donnés par Franklin Roosevelt entre 1933 et 1944 ; je dois bien avouer que j'ai été inspiré par la chanson "Oops I did it again" de Britney Spears ... Voilà, c'est dit. J'espère que je n'ai fait fuir personne. A vrai dire, si on écoute bien les paroles, c'est beaucoup moins gai que la mélodie ne le laisse supposer ... C'est même un brin mélancolique. J'avais d'abord pensé écrire sur Fleur (ça lui aurait tout à fait convenu), mais je préfère Narcissa ... Et ça lui convient à merveille !

Voici donc Narcissa qui remixe du Britney Spears ... Avouez que ça intrigue !

Note de l'auteur : ce drabble m'a été inspiré par le défi du mois de la communauté Pom Pom Power (« Par une froide soirée d'hiver »)

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Espiègleries au coin du feu**

« Oups ! »

Elle pense qu'elle l'a encore fait.

« Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vue ! ça va ? »

Sans un mot, elle le regarde s'agenouiller au milieu des livres épars et les ramasser d'une main fébrile, tout en bafouillant des excuses dont elle n'a que faire. Ce qu'elle attend, c'est qu'il se relève et alors là ... Avec toute la classe que sa naissance et son sang lui imposent, elle esquisse une moue de remerciement, bat gracieusement des cils et lève ses yeux bleus ensorceleurs d'un air si mutin que le malheureux garçon manque de tomber à la renverse une seconde fois.

« Euh, je ... Tu ... Gloups ! »

Et voilà, elle l'a encore fait.

C'est elle qui a laissé échapper ses livres, comme chaque fois, et pourtant c'est lui qui s'excuse, bafouille et rougit, comme chaque fois ; comme ils le font tous. Pathétique, songe-t-elle. Mentalement, elle pousse un long soupir et ajoute une croix sur la longue liste de noms qui lui fait office de tableau de chasse. Elle devrait être contente, mais au fond, elle n'éprouve rien. Ni joie, ni tristesse ; rien.

Elle l'a encore fait ; c'est mal. Mais c'est si facile ; alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Et ça leur fait tellement mal à eux ... Bien plus qu'à elle en tout cas.

Elle lui a fait croire qu'ils sont plus que des amis. Choquant ? Mmm ; peu importe le jugement des autres ; cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elle est prisonnière de leur regard qu'elle n'y accorde plus la moindre attention.

Depuis toute petite, on lui répète qu'elle est belle comme un cœur et sage comme une image. Mais elle n'est pas un ange ! Elle voudrait le hurler à toutes ces filles qui lui tournent le dos en ricanant. Est-ce de sa faute si elle est belle ? Si belle qu'elle en paraît inaccessible, froide et hautaine ?

Les filles se consument de jalousie sur son passage. Les garçons, eux, s'enflamment d'une toute autre manière. Une étincelle et ... Fshhh ; c'est un véritable brasier qui s'allume. Narquoise, elle attend le jour où un cas de combustion spontanée se déclarera. Ce jour là, elle aura la preuve ultime que la bêtise humaine est infinie.

En attendant, elle joue les étincelles. Ce n'est pas très compliqué et c'est un rôle qui lui convient à merveille. Avec ses cheveux d'or et son teint de porcelaine, elle est comme une poussière d'étoile. Et lorsqu'un peu de rose colore ses joues, elle s'illumine et semble vivante soudain. Et le garçon en face prend alors ça pour un béguin.

Quelle prétention ! Comme si perdre la tête pouvait lui arriver !

Peut-être qu'elle voudrait que ça lui arrive ... Au fond, peu importe. Même si elle rougit, ça ne signifie pas qu'elle est sérieuse. Elle ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit et ne dit pas un mot de ce qu'elle pense. Personne ne sait ce qui lui passe par la tête. Et c'est tant mieux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle l'a encore fait. Oups !

Elle a joué avec son cœur et l'a perdu en jouant.

Ce benêt a cru qu'elle était amoureuse ; sottise ! Qu'elle venait de là-haut ; baliverne ! Qu'elle allait l'emmener avec elle au paradis ; foutaise !

Elle n'est pas si innocente que ça.

Pourquoi tout le monde s'entête à croire qu'elle est un ange ? Elle n'est pas née avec des ailes et une auréole bon sang !

Mais si elle en avait eues des ailes, elle s'en serait servies pour s'envoler loin d'ici, loin de tout, loin de cette cage de verre dans laquelle elle étouffe et se meurt lentement, criant son désespoir en silence.

Alors que toutes les têtes se retournent sur son passage et chuchotent les bruits les plus infâmes sur le départ de sa sœur, elle reste impassible. Fière, droite et inaccessible. Personne ne la blessera autant qu'Andromeda. Ces pauvres élèves ne sont que des amateurs.

Alors, pour éviter de penser à tout ça, à la trahison d'Andromeda, à la fureur de son père, au désespoir de Bellatrix, à la faiblesse de sa mère, à toute cette folie qui balaye les souvenirs heureux, elle s'enferme dans son monde à elle. Et toute cette folie ne fait que balayer les éclats de son cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

Ce doit être ça son problème au fond. Etre une douce rêveuse. Le monde dans lequel elle vit n'est pas fait pour elle. Il ne la comprend pas ; elle ne le comprend pas non plus.

Oui, son problème c'est ça,

Elle se perd en rêveries. Elle souhaite que les héros existent pour de vrai. Elle pleure en regardant les jours passer.

Andromeda est partie. Bellatrix est fiancée. Elle sera bientôt toute seule. Elle pleure tous les soirs, entre les draps froids et blancs, aussi impersonnels que les murs nus et gris de la chambre, ternes et pesants comme la grisaille des nuages bas qui plombent le ciel de ce morne après-midi de février.

Et, prisonnière de cette forteresse de pierres, elle a décidé de fermer son cœur. Poupée de glace elle était, poupée de glace elle reste. Et son petit cœur trop sensible n'est plus désormais qu'un petit cœur de pierre.

Quand elle y réfléchit, c'est idiot !

Pourquoi tous ces garçons ne s'aperçoivent-ils pas qu'elle n'est qu'une idiote ?

Alors oui, perdre complètement la tête, c'est typiquement elle ; mais ça, personne ne le saura jamais ; personne.

« Euh, Narcissa, avant que j'y aille, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te donner.

Oh, c'est magnifique, mais, attends une minute, est-ce que ce n'est pas …

Si, c'est ça !

Mais je croyais que cette vieille chouette de McGo l'avait jeté dans le lac Noir.

Eh bien, j'ai plongé et je l'ai récupéré pour toi.

Oh. Tu n'aurais pas dû. »

Elle aimerait vraiment être amoureuse, mais elle est trop bien pour eux. Alors elle fait juste semblant. En attendant qu'un jour, peut-être …

Il bafouille quelques niaiseries et sort de la salle commune d'un pas rapide, rouge et confus. La porte ne s'est pas encore refermée sur lui, que Narcissa jette négligemment l'objet dans les flammes, qui crépitent un bref instant.

« Ma chère Narcissa, quelle fougue … »

Une grimace déforme fugacement ses traits avant que son visage angélique ne retrouve presque instantanément sa froide et lisse beauté.

Lucius sait qu'elle n'est pas aussi froide qu'elle en a l'air. Mais elle se moque de Lucius et de ses airs prétentieux de séducteur de pacotille. Il ne vaut pas mieux que les autres.

Qu'il est loin le temps où Lucius en culottes courtes soulevait sa jupe et tirait sur ses nattes alors qu'ils jouaient à « Loup garou y es-tu » avec Bella, Andy, Rodolphus et tous les autres !

Aujourd'hui, ce sont les jupes des autres filles que Lucius soulève et ses cheveux à elle sont relevés en un sage chignon. Quant à Andy et Bella …

« Arrête d'allumer tous les malheureux qui passent à ta portée ; tu vas finir par mettre le feu à la salle commune !

- Je te trouve mal placé pour me faire ce genre de reproches, _Malfoy_, et elle insiste sur le mot, toi que l'on dit plus chaud que la braise !

- Eh bien, comme ça nous sommes deux à cacher notre petit jeu derrière une apparence glaciale, _Cissy_. »

Elle sert les mâchoires. Elle déteste qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Seules ses sœurs ont ce privilège. Et maintenant qu'elle est comme fille unique, elle n'est plus que Narcissa. Surtout pour _lui_.

Elle ne le sait pas, elle ne le sent pas, pas encore, mais il joue avec son cœur comme elle joue avec le cœur des autres garçons.

Et, alors qu'il est sur le point de prendre congé, Lucius se retourne soudain, balaye ses livres de la table d'un geste théâtral et lui adresse un clin d'œil, en lançant, espiègle :

"Oups ! Je l'ai encore fait !"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout, ça m'intrigue !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que c'est mon dernier OS en réponse au défi du mois de février. Parce que bientôt il y aura celui du mois de mars ; parce que j'ai une croisade sur le feu et plein d'autres fics en attente ; parce ce sont les vacances scolaires et que mon frère en a profité pour me rendre visite.

Je vais donc un peu ralentir la cadence, mais je suis toujours là, surtout quand il s'agit des Malfoy (non je n'oublie pas le petit Lucius) ... Hé hé ...

A bientôt donc !


End file.
